


The Plan

by Phalene65535



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phalene65535/pseuds/Phalene65535
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all have seen that scene: John marrying Mary, Sherlock being his best man. I don't know just how you felt when you saw Sherlock leaving after playing his composition for the happy couple, but I was sad. Sad that John “isn't gay”, sad that Sherlock is “married to his work”. But mostly I was sad because of the look on Sherlock's face. So now I will rewrite that marriage, hoping that the outcome will please everybody who reads this! Enjoy!</p><p>crossposted from ff.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plan

Marriage, a bonding that should be out of love, not meant to be broken of, ever. John smiled to himself. Tomorrow, he thought, that's the day I will marry the one person who changed my life. Then he eyes his tuxedo again, before standing up to touch it just like he had many times before since he bought it. Now wearing a (stupid) grin, thinking about his love. His eyes wandered off to the clock and John sighed, noticing that the time won't go by faster even if he glares at the clock for being so slow. Well, maybe I should just go to sleep.

Of course John didn't know that there were two people who were sighing at the exact same time:  
Sherlock Holmes was sighing because of his seemingly lost love, while Mary Morstan was sighing in blitheness, knowing that she would help John in fulfilling his dream tomorrow. 

Let's just say this: Everyone knew what was going on, everyone except Sherlock. Now you will probably ask yourself “How could so many people keep a secret from Sherlock Holmes?”. The answer is easy: There are three human beings who knew Sherlock Holmes from the very beginning. His brother Mycroft and his parents of course. And all of them were on John's side, in fact they almost jumped in glee as Mary and John told them of their plan, “The plan to make Sherlock Holmes happy”. They knew just how much courage it took the ex-soldier to suggest this kind of thing, but when even Sherlock's family had encouraged him he quickly got more confident.  
After you've heard this imagine Sherlock standing next to John at the alter, zoning out because he just didn't want to hear John saying “yes” to marrying Mary Morstan. In consequence of that he didn't even notice Mary slipping away and John turning to him, he only snapped out of it when it became so silent he could hear John's heart beating rapidly. Now noticing that the “wife” was sitting next to a person Sherlock didn't know, he raised his eyebrow before looking at John, who now was chuckling quite a bit. Then the groom turned to look at the pastor.  
“Could you please say that again? Seems like we forgot to include Sherlock zoning out in our little plan.” The pastor nodded, smiling and the looking at Sherlock who was obviously caught a little off guard. What plan?! The pastor was just about to say something but John stopped him.  
“I am sorry, maybe it would be the best if I did this myself.” He smiled at the man who took a step back and left the two of them “alone”. Then John locked eyes with Sherlock again and the consulting detective noticed the blush on John's cheeks.  
“Sherlock Homes, would you please marry me?” Sherlock froze and John already fears that everyone was wrong, that Sherlock didn't have any feelings for him, but then Sherlock's gaze softens and he smiles before he bends down to kiss his blogger. He traps him in a tight hug before letting go of the doctor's lips.  
“I would love to.” The other people start cheering and clapping and Sherlock leans down to whisper something into John's ear.  
“Just remember that I won't be the bottom. Oh, and you will pay for this, tonight.” He then smirks at his groom.  
“I will gladly accept any punishment you propose.” John whispers back, smiling.


End file.
